


零码达阵

by allinblue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinblue/pseuds/allinblue
Summary: 橄榄球四分卫！Dean / 白宫实习生！Castiel 。就是肉，一万多字的肉。。。





	零码达阵

零码达阵

 

卡西迪奥背着公文包准备离开白宫。不远处的宴会厅传来阵阵喧哗，他知道那是总统在招待今年赢得超级碗的球队——纽约猎人队。他们拥有全联盟最年轻的四分卫，而且，也是最帅的那个。但卡西迪奥不在这个宴会的工作人员之列，他曾试图过去偷瞄一眼，却被保安赶走了，所以他还是决定收拾心情下班。

“嘿！前面的那位！”有人在背后叫他。

卡西迪奥回过头，他看到了一双翡翠色的眼睛，哦，还有俊挺的鼻子，柔和的唇线，金褐色的头发…他就这么直愣愣地盯着面前那张英气勃勃的脸，并没意识到自己这样有些不礼貌。因为这个人正是迪恩·温彻斯特，猎人队的四分卫，在今年以新秀四分卫的身份带领球队一举拿下超级碗的传奇人物。

迪恩抿着嘴看着他，似乎在等他回过神来。

“哦…哦！温、温彻斯特先生。”卡西迪奥在半分钟之后终于恢复了说话的能力，“对不起…呃…有什么可以为您效劳的？”

“你在这儿工作？”迪恩笑起来露出了好看的牙齿。

卡西迪奥的心咚咚直跳，但他依旧努力保持着面上的不卑不亢。“我是白宫的实习生。”

“我只是想找一下卫生间，我好像迷路了。你们家的白房子有点儿大。”迪恩朝他眨了眨眼。

“我带你去。”卡西迪奥绷着脸，希望自己千万不要结巴。然后他四肢僵硬地掉头就走。

迪恩快赶了几步，上来与他并排，还伸手指了指他的胸牌。“卡西迪奥是吧？”

“是的，温彻斯特先生。”

“你怎么认识我的？”

“恐怕全国不认识你的人也没几个吧。”

“我还以为搞政治的不大看球。”

“我其实也不想搞政治了，我打算今年毕业论文写完就走。”

“听起来我比你高一届。”

“事实上我比你还大一岁。”

“哈！”迪恩得意地冲他歪头，“你知道我的生日？”

“呃…”卡西迪奥放慢了脚步。是啊，我当然知道你的生日，我还知道你的三围、你最喜欢的食物、你的车子叫什么名字。“我是…无意间看到的，整理宴会资料的时候。”

“哦。”迪恩撅起嘴点了点头，“我还以为你喜欢我。”

“啊？”卡西迪奥吓了一跳，停下了脚步。

“我是说我还以为你是我的球迷呢。”

“哦。呃…”是的，我是你的狂热球迷，我从刚上大学就看你打球，我的屋子里挂满了你的海报，我收藏有十件你的球衣。卡西迪奥舔舔嘴唇：“我对您的卓越工作常有耳闻，并深感敬佩。”

迪恩张着嘴，一脸哭笑不得地盯着他。“天哪，你这官腔打得，都快赶上你们总统了！”

卡西迪奥咬住了下唇。

“好吧，小政客。”迪恩环视了一下四周，“你想把我带到哪儿去？宴会厅附近没有洗手间吗？”

“我是怕那里人太多，这边有一间，平时没什么人用的，就在这个拐角里。”卡西迪奥伸手指了一下，“你去吧。”

“嘿！”迪恩拉住了他的手腕，“你要是把我一个人扔下，我可走不回去。”

卡西迪奥被他抓着，整个人又像定住了一样。他能感觉到迪恩手掌上厚厚的老茧，那是四分卫最光荣的标志，他用了很大的克制力才忍住没捧起迪恩的手顶礼膜拜一番，但他猜他脸上的红晕已经出卖了他的心跳。“我在这等你，我不走。”

“但你还得跟我进来，我有事问你。”

“什么？”卡西迪奥歪了歪头。

迪恩没有回答，只是用了点力拉了他一把。卡西迪奥也不知道自己为什么完全不想反抗，就这样一起被拽进了卫生间。

果然，这里面一个人都没有。

迪恩仰着头，看了一下房间的四角。“我听说白宫连厕所里都装摄像头，我可不想被人偷窥。”

“噢，你是在担心这个。”卡西迪奥笑笑，“如果你打算用立式的话，监视器只能拍到你的背，拍不到你正面的…。”他的脸又红了一下，暗暗告诫自己绝对不能去幻想迪恩的某个部位，尤其是在对方就站在自己身边、还抓着自己手的情况下。对了，他怎么还不放开？卡西迪奥挣了一下，没想到迪恩反力一拉，几乎把他拖到了怀里。

“肯定有摄像头完全照不到的死角，是哪里？”迪恩贴着他的耳朵问。

卡西迪奥觉得背上的汗毛都要竖起来了。“在、在、最里面一个单间。”

“啧。”迪恩拽着他往里走，“我们去看看。”

“行了吗？”卡西迪奥陪着他侦查了半天，“你难道不是急着用洗手间吗？”

“我也没有那么急，我最初的目的只是想洗把脸。”迪恩笑笑，“现在还有一件事。”

“什么事？”

迪恩将一只胳膊撑在墙壁上，把卡西迪奥圈在了墙角里，然后他笑嘻嘻地盯着他的眼睛：“给你最后一个机会要我的签名，卡西迪奥，嗯，叫你卡斯吧，好吗？你知道，过了这村就没这店了。”

卡西迪奥内心在打鼓，眼下的情景真是诡异极了，这世上可没有超级四分卫追着粉丝送签名的道理。而他知道这的确是一个千载难逢的好机会，他当然想要迪恩的签名，见鬼！让他拿什么换都可以！也许他根本在一开始就不应该装得那么高冷，表现得能像正常的粉丝就好了。

“我…我…”

“嗯？”

“好吧，请你给我签个名吧。”

“听起来有些不情不愿呢。”迪恩撇撇嘴。

“不是的，我很想要！”

“我以为你不喜欢我。”

“我喜欢你！我…”卡西迪奥又习惯性地舔舔嘴唇，然后垂下了头，他没看到迪恩也跟着他舔了一下。“我的确喜欢你。从你在斯坦福大学打球开始。”

“我猜也是。你这个口不对心的小政客。”迪恩笑着，伸手摸向卡西迪奥耳后，揉搓着那里的一撮乱发，“我当然会给你签名。”他凑近了，有微微的热气喷在卡西迪奥的脸颊上，带着酒味儿。“签在你的屁股上怎么样？”

卡西迪奥浑身一颤，还没来得及反应，迪恩已经捏住他的下巴，欺身吻了上来。他的手那么有力，而且坚定，迫使卡西迪奥根本不能合拢双唇，所以这从一开始就是一个湿漉漉的吻，迪恩贪婪地用嘴唇、舌头、甚至牙齿描绘他的唇形，舌尖在他口中乱搅得忘乎所以。唾液从卡西迪奥的嘴角溢出，他喘不上气，挺动身体想推搡迪恩让出一点空间，但他发现自己被压得死死的，对方健硕的体格让他忽然有了一丝恐惧的感觉，他毫无反抗的余地。直到迪恩在他唇上蹂躏够了，他才得以重获呼吸。他知道自己的眼角迸出泪花了，这有点丢人。

“你吓哭了？”迪恩忍着笑，手指刮擦着卡西迪奥的下巴。

卡西迪奥深吸了一口气：“如果我大叫的话，保安五秒内就会冲进来。”

“我挺想听你叫呢，不过不能太大声，不能让保安打断我们。”迪恩再次靠近他，几乎贴上他的鼻尖，“你的嘴很美，叫声想必也很美妙。”

“温彻斯特先生！”

“嘘！”迪恩用手指压住了卡西迪奥的唇。“哦，瞧啊，你的嘴唇都被我亲肿了，看起来真是可怜兮兮的。不过这正是你想要的不是吗？从刚才你看到我第一眼，那副神情，就好像要扑到我身上吻我，甚至想让我操你。”

卡西迪奥艰难地吞咽了一下：“我没…”

“嘘！这张嘴里没有一句真话，我待会儿会让它得到教训。”迪恩不停地用手指摩擦着他的唇瓣，“不如我先来换个问题。卡斯，你是我的哪种球迷？是会对着我的裸照自慰的那种吗？”

卡西迪奥的眼睛骤然睁大了。

“又被我说中了啊！你真是骗不了人，我猜这就是你不想继续从政的原因？”迪恩笑了，带着小小的得意。

卡西迪奥皱起眉，却不知道说什么好，只能气乎乎地别过头。迪恩却趁机把鼻子埋在他的颈间。他的白衬衫整洁无暇，还带着薰衣草的味道。迪恩忍不住在他脖子里蹭了两下，双手也伸进他的西装内，掌心贴在他背上，隔着衬衣摩挲。

“我问你最后一个问题，你一定要说真话，如果说了假话，你可能会后悔一辈子。”迪恩的嘴唇贴上卡西迪奥的耳垂，“你想让我操你吗？就现在。你要说‘不’，那我就回宴会厅啦。”

卡西迪奥闭上了眼睛，他的全身都在发热，从耳朵，到脚尖。他感觉自己可能已经勃起了，而迪恩就在他身上蹭着，说不定也发现了这一点。他真的不想跟一个第一次见面的人在卫生间里打炮，但如果此人是他长达四年的性幻想对象，那这个稍纵即逝的机会就成了致命的诱惑。

“是的，我愿意。”他磕磕巴巴地开了口，羞耻得无法抬起头，“我是说，是的。”

“这才是一个公务员该有的诚实嘛。”迪恩笑着，嘴唇移到他的脸颊、嘴角，稍稍用力迫使他再次与自己接吻。

卡西迪奥抬起一只手，搭在迪恩胸前，想支撑一下自己。迪恩也穿着正装，他的衬衫料子有点薄，这让卡西迪奥很轻易就能感受到超级四分卫优美健硕的胸肌，他的指尖开始颤抖，忍不住在迪恩胸上描摹起来。

迪恩笑了一声，把领带扯下来，然后拉开了两人的吻。卡西迪奥气喘吁吁的，目光在迪恩敞开的领口逡巡。

“你可以解开我的扣子，这样你想摸哪里都可以。”迪恩一边说，一边褪下卡西迪奥的风衣和西装，剥开了他的领带和衬衫，他并没有停，把他的皮带也扯开了。

卡西迪奥的裤子掉落在了脚踝上，但他甚至没有注意到这一点，他忙着欣赏迪恩的腹肌，这比照片上看起来有质感多了啊！

迪恩拉起卡西迪奥的手，将它放在自己的小腹上，然后整个人压过来，贴上卡西迪奥裸露的胸膛。“你喜欢我的身体，卡斯？”

“嗯。”卡西迪奥又闭起了眼睛。

“你最喜欢哪一部分？嗯？这里、这里、还是…这里？”迪恩带领着他的手，先是摸过自己的腹肌、胸肌，然后又回到下面，把卡西迪奥的手拖进了自己松开的西装裤里。

卡西迪奥吓了一跳，曾经无数次对着照片意淫的那个大家伙，现在就在自己的手里。天哪，迪恩勃起的尺寸真是惊人，跟自己幻想的一模一样。

“你都兴奋得发抖了。”迪恩低下头，用牙齿蹭着卡西迪奥漂亮的锁骨。

卡西迪奥哼哼了两声，并不想反驳，他试探着撸动迪恩的阴茎，但迪恩把他的手又从内裤里拽了出来。

“迪恩。”他下意识地叫了对方的名字，低沉的语气透着不满。

“哇哦，你叫我的名字居然叫得这么好听。”迪恩又吻着他的脖子，他的嘴几乎没从他皮肤上离开过。“别心急。也摸摸你，你的身体，也很…可爱。”

卡西迪奥感觉自己的手被引导着在两人紧贴的肌肤间游走，手指已经触上他自己胸前的红点。他一时没忍住，牙关里泄露出一声哼唧。

“你平时就是这么自慰的？对着我的照片，抚摸自己？”

“是的，是的。”卡西迪奥有些不想忍了，他想快点做。他挺起胯部，急切地贴在迪恩身上，用自己的勃起摩擦迪恩的。

“你很色啊！你这个一本正经的小政客，在床上都这么色吗？”迪恩终于将两人的手一起伸进了卡西迪奥的内裤里。他包裹着卡西迪奥的手掌，让他的指头紧紧握住自己的阴茎。“瞧你色成什么样子，你的老二都湿了。你是怎么自慰的？这样？”十只交缠的手指在柱身上滑动。

卡西迪奥发出了一声满足的轻叹。

“你会这么一边撸着，一边用按摩棒操你自己的屁股吗？嗯？”迪恩往下扯了扯卡西迪奥的内裤，舔了一下自己另一只手的食指，然后就将它按进了怀中人的臀缝里。“说啊。”他的指尖开始在卡西迪奥的后穴戳刺，却不急着完全进入。

“是的，我会。”卡西迪奥将头抵在墙壁上，向上扬起脖子，他秀气的喉头上下滚动着，喉咙里漏出些细碎的声音。

迪恩的吻落在他的眼皮上。“睁开眼，宝贝儿。你不都是看着我自慰的吗？尤其是我本人就在你面前，不是照片，机会难得，你不仔细看看吗？”

卡西迪奥呜咽着抬起眼睛，迪恩迷人的翠色双眸近在咫尺，还有他脸上细碎的雀斑，那么性感。

“你的蓝眼睛都湿了，我都还没有开始操你。”迪恩盯着他蔚蓝的瞳孔与下垂的眼角，神色有些着迷，“现在张开嘴，我要你的嘴。”

“嗯？”卡西迪奥有些不明就里，但还是听话地分开双唇。

迪恩把舌头伸进了卡西迪奥的嘴里，压在他的舌上，开始模拟性交的动作摩擦进退。卡西迪奥被迫大张着口，唾液再次流淌出来，滴在两人赤裸的胸膛上，与黏乎乎的汗珠交混在一起。迪恩在用坚实的胸肌磨着他早就硬起的乳尖，那种酥痒的感觉让他的脚趾都开始蜷曲。更别说他的阴茎还被两人的手共同撸动着，而后穴也在承受越来越深的戳弄。他的全身没有一处不失守，而迪恩几乎还没有正式开始操他。

“迪恩。”他含着迪恩的舌头，模糊不清地叫着他的名字。

迪恩的舌尖转移了阵地，舔着他的耳廓：“说说你平时都幻想了些什么，如果你说出来，今天可能就梦想成真了。”

“呜…”卡西迪奥皱了皱眉，“我幻想你摸我、亲我…”

“就这么简单？”迪恩拉开了两人的距离，甚至把两只手都收了回来，抱在胸前。

突如其来的被冷落感让卡西迪奥十分恐慌。“不，还有，我会、想像你操我。”他又垂下头，声音开始打颤。

而迪恩捏住了他的下巴，迫使他望着自己的眼睛：“我怎么操你，快说。”

卡西迪奥紧紧地咬着牙，他觉得自己一辈子的不知廉耻都要赌在这次的下流话上了，如果他能够经常跟迪恩上床，说不定他就可以被训练得脸皮厚到能竞选总统。但他怎么可能经常跟这个传奇人物上床呢？这也许是一生一次的机会，不，肯定是一生一次的机会，只好豁出去了。

“我会想象你先操我的嘴，我会把你的阴茎舔湿，再让它操进我的屁股里。”卡西迪奥一鼓作气地和盘托出了。

“说得好，我们就这么干。过来。”迪恩搂着他的腰，两人调转了180度，由迪恩倚在墙上。

卡西迪奥跪了下来，用近乎虔诚的动作褪下迪恩的内裤，硬邦邦的阴茎弹在他的脸上，他咽了一下口水，一时间有些不知所措。在他无数个春梦里，有很多次是他藏在球场的更衣室里，等比赛结束、甚至是中场休息的时候，给状态兴奋的四分卫迪恩·温彻斯特奉献一个火辣的口活。四分卫甚至还穿着他的球衣，一身的汗味，但他毫不在乎，他只想舔他，汗液、前液，是苦、是涩，他都不在乎。他只想让迪恩精准地把精液射进自己嘴里，像他的球技那么精准。他就这么想着，伸出舌头在对方硬挺的柱身上畏畏缩缩地舔了一下。

“照你这个速度，我们要做到明天了。白宫晚上要宵禁吗？”迪恩笑着，伸手揉了揉他的头发，“把它舔湿，宝贝儿，全部舔湿。”

“嗯。”卡西迪奥应了一声，他不应该表现得这么生涩而笨拙。他凑过去，脸颊贴着迪恩的大腿根，舌头开始卖力地运动，灵活的舌尖扫过柱身的每一寸，又滑进顶端的凹陷里，卷走里面溢出的前液，是咸的。他咽了下去，又张大口，努力含了起来。

迪恩发出欣慰的轻哼，他的手一直插在卡西迪奥凌乱的头发里，似乎很喜欢这个触感。

卡西迪奥调整了一下角度，他想吞得更多，但迪恩的勃起太大了，他有些应付不来，手忙脚乱的，无法掌控方向，阴茎时常擦向一侧，令他的腮帮子涨得鼓鼓的。

“抬头看着我。”

“嗯？”

“天哪，你的样子太可爱了，像只小仓鼠。”

卡西迪奥瞪大眼睛想显出生气的样子，却更给迪恩增加了笑料。这让他争强好胜起来，他努力放松着自己的下颌，将迪恩的阴茎压得更深，终于迫进了喉咙里。然后他满意地听到迪恩倒抽了一口冷气。

他缓慢地吞吐起来，没弄几下，下巴就开始酸了。阴茎头每次接触到他的喉部，他都觉得非常的不舒服，但同时又有种得偿所愿的满足感，因为他含着梦想中的迪恩的老二。他不停地咽着口水，痛苦与幸福的交错折磨让他的眼角迸出了更多的泪花。迪恩忍不住挺了一下腰，将阴茎送得更深，这让卡西迪奥发出了一声轻咳。

“好了，卡斯，好了。”迪恩微微拉扯着卡西迪奥的头发，迫使他仰起头。坚挺的勃起顶在了卡西迪奥的上颚上，令他猝不及防地呜咽出声。他的眼角早就湿了，并可怜地下垂着，似乎受了很大委屈。他的嘴唇又红又肿，闪着水润的亮泽，不知是沾满了自己的唾液还是迪恩的体液。“卡斯，你的嘴真是如我想象的一样棒，但我还想操你的屁股。”

卡西迪奥吐出口中的阴茎，点了点头。

“我说，你的公文包里有安全套吗？”

“嗯。”

“哈！”迪恩撇了撇嘴，“国家公务员都是这么淫荡吗？随身带着套子？”他接过卡西迪奥递来的安全套，一反手又重新把他压在了墙上，然后贴住他的背，一只手伸到前面，揉搓着卡西迪奥的勃起，同时伸出舌头，舔了舔他的后颈。“还是你随时等着被操？哦，一个随时等着被操的白宫实习生，我发誓我看过这个题材的GV。”他说这话的时候明显感到卡西迪奥的阴茎在他手中跳了一下。

“不要…乱说…”卡西迪奥的额头抵在墙上，耳朵红得几乎要滴出血来，“我只不过是打算下班后直接去酒吧。”

“但你喜欢我说的设定，你的老二都兴奋了。”迪恩咬着他的脖子，“人尽可操的小公务员，连我都想尝尝你的屁股。”

“别再说了…”卡西迪奥的话音里带了哭腔，“它是你的，迪恩，来操它吧…”

“嗯，可不是吗？我还要在上面签名呢，写上‘这里属于迪恩·温彻斯特’怎么样？”

“好，好的。”

迪恩又在他肩上印了奖励一吻，然后用阴茎抵住他的后穴，磨着圈把自己的前液涂抹在穴口，一边抹一边还用两根手指往里推。“放松点，卡斯，你太紧了。”迪恩说着，轻轻拍打着卡西迪奥的臀瓣。

清亮的“啪啪”声让卡西迪奥又羞愧难当起来，是的，他现在只穿着一件敞开的衬衫，趴在白宫卫生间的墙上，被自己的偶像打着屁股。“迪恩。”他难耐地扭动身体，想快点结束这淫乱的折磨。

“打疼你了？”迪恩笑了一声，改用手掌在那些淡淡的红印子上抚摸揉捏起来，“你的屁股太软了，小政客，你平时从不健身吧，浑身一点肌肉都没有。”他压低身体，故意在卡西迪奥的耳边又补充了几句：“或者是你被操得太少了？如果我每天上你，说不定你的屁股也能练出肌肉来。”

卡西迪奥低哼了一声，身体又柔了几分。两根手指趁机进入得更深了，并在里面交错撑开，抵在入口处的柱体也往里面磨蹭了几分。但迪恩并不指望一下子就能戳进去，所以刚推送了一点又即刻退了出来，手指依然留在甬道中，不停地变换角度扩张着，给阴茎开拓出新空间，于是再次进入，退出。几遍下来，卡西迪奥只觉得后穴被磨得发烫，酥酥麻麻的感觉像过电一样传递到了四肢五脏，他忍不住朝迪恩的方向翘了翘臀部。

“嘿！等不及了吗？”迪恩笑着又拍了拍他，“你就快被操开了，不能心急。”他继续浅浅地抽插了几次，然后完全退出来，戴上了安全套。“扶住墙。”他指挥着，“放松，腰往下沉，别怕，我托着你。”他强壮的左臂揽住卡西迪奥，用力托住了他。

卡西迪奥就像被半抱着，他听话地放松了腰部，然后他就感觉迪恩又硬又热的阴茎一点一点的、切切实实地挤进了自己的身体里。“天哪！”他觉得头皮都要炸开了，他的后面可从来没塞进过那么大的尺寸，他被填得满满当当的！那种异物入侵的感觉让他本能地试图退缩排斥，但一想到那是迪恩的东西，他又想努力容纳它，挽留它，甚至希望它永远都留在自己身体里。天哪！迪恩·温彻斯特在操他，确实无误、完完全全地操进了他的身体里！

“你在发抖。”迪恩没有急着动作，而且捏起卡西迪奥的下巴，让他回头看着自己，“疼吗？”

卡西迪奥抽泣了一声，睁大眼睛望着迪恩，什么话都说不出来。如果眼前这个人只是一个高高在上的全民偶像，仅会满嘴下流话的花花公子，在自己身上随便发泄一场就扬长而去，那他就全当这是一个追星梦的完美破灭，他会继续平凡生活，最多不再看橄榄球而已。但迪恩这么完美，他真人英俊得更胜梦幻，他的声音那么轻柔，他的动作温存，几近小心翼翼…而他只能跟迪恩做这么一次，那他以后的人生会怎样在无尽的回忆中哀伤度过啊。

迪恩也一声不响，就这么盯着卡西迪奥，似乎在等他回答。那双湿润的蓝眼睛就像大海，却映射着满天星光，当中透出来的一切情感，忽然都无比清晰地传递进了他的头脑中。迪恩的内心颤抖了一下，他从未试过忽然对一个人动情，尤其是自己的阴茎还插在对方的屁股里，这绝对不是一个动情的好时机。但他也不知道为什么，他就是透过卡西迪奥的双眸看到了他所有的想法，他的渴求，他的不舍，他献祭的决心，和他预见的悲伤。

迪恩轻轻地蹭了蹭卡西迪奥的唇，这是毫无掠夺性的一吻，充满了安抚。“别哭，卡斯，我向你保证，这绝对不是我最后一次操你。”

卡西迪奥彻底软了，他根本支撑不住自己。迪恩只能把他压在墙上，然后用上了两只手掐住他的腰。阴茎几乎全部抽了出来，又再次深深地贯穿进去。

“疼吗？”他又问了一遍。

“不疼。”卡西迪奥摇着头，“完全不疼，迪恩，快来吧。”

“你太紧了，我应该再打开你一点的。”迪恩开始了缓慢的前后动作，“但我也忍不住了。天哪！你操起来太爽了。”

他的频率加快了。硕大的阴茎在紧致的甬道中摩擦，几乎每次都能挤迫到卡西迪奥的前列腺，这一点太甜蜜了，一丝丝的细微快感顺着他的脊柱传到了他的脑中，就像幸福的烟花在一个一个炸开。卡西迪奥咬着下唇，嘴里哼哼唧唧的，集中精力体会两人结合处的每一下交会研磨。而迪恩此时忽然调整了角度，精准地次次都朝那一点撞去。

“迪恩！”

“怎么了？”迪恩在轻笑。

“轻、轻点儿。”卡西迪奥腿都抖了，刚开始亲热时浑身绷起的弦在此刻被迪恩一根一根地撞断。如果不是迪恩抓着他，他可能都要趴到地上去了。

“真的要我轻一点？”迪恩丝毫没有减弱冲刺的力度，“你的小屁股明明爽得不行，都被我操出水了。”

卡西迪奥的确听到了自己的肠液随着迪恩的抽插发出黏答答的声音，周围太静了，不想听都不行。而迪恩又伸手向前摸了一把他的阴茎。“前面也精神得很。你前后都湿透了，宝贝儿。”

阴茎被碰触让卡西迪奥的快感瞬间翻倍了，他摇摆着腰，忍不住哀求起来：“你摸摸我，我想射。”

“不。”迪恩在他背上啃了一口，“你这么兴奋，也许能被我操射，我们来试试看。”他说着，竟然又加大了几分力度，朝卡西迪奥体内狠狠地撞了进去。

卡西迪奥没防备，大叫了一声。倒把迪恩吓了一跳。

“你真想把保安叫来吗？”

“不行，迪恩，我忍不了。”卡西迪奥的呻吟声越来越大。

“嘘！嘘！”迪恩伸出一只手，捂在了卡西迪奥嘴上，而另一只手把他的腰完全捞起来，带着他前后摇动，依旧又快又重地操弄着他。

卡西迪奥的嘴被迪恩捂着，只能发出“呜呜”的声音。迪恩每一寸的进出都在撩拨着他，撩起的火苗一点点地吞噬着他的理智。后穴的刺激太强烈了，快感不停地堆积、轮番轰炸，炸得他昏头昏脑的。他的阴茎硬得发疼，但它只是缓缓地吐着前液，无法达到一次痛快淋漓的射精。“迪…唔…”他的声音根本传递不出来。他有些怨忿了，不停地扭动起身体，躲避迪恩的冲击，同时用牙齿啃咬着迪恩的手心。

“你这个不听话的小政客！你这样让我感觉我在强奸你。”

听到这样的话，卡西迪奥的后穴居然强烈地收缩了几下。

“喜欢被我强奸是吗？你真是色得没救了。”迪恩贴紧了一点，伸出舌头舔着卡西迪奥的脸颊，“我应该用你的领带捆住你，然后把内裤塞进你嘴里。”

卡西迪奥忍不住发起抖来。

“啊，你忽然就夹得这么紧了，我可是好不容易把你操开的！”迪恩箍牢了他，更加用力地在他体内冲撞了几下。“我已经看透你了，你是个有着各种恶趣味性幻想、却一本正经板着脸的小政客，俗称道貌岸然的伪君子。”

卡西迪奥摇着头想反驳几句，但他根本说不出话。迪恩变本加厉地将两根手指伸进了他的嘴里，拨弄着他的舌头。卡西迪奥的嘴还因为前面的口活有些酸，被搅出来的的唾液已经满溢了，顺着他的嘴角流下来，滴滴答答地落在他的锁骨上。他只能吮住迪恩的手指，微微卷动舌头，缓解一点僵硬的压力。

“对，就这样，吸我的指头。我想念你刚才张嘴含着我阴茎的样子，卡斯，你的舌头很美妙，我只恨不能同时操你的上面和下面。”

卡西迪奥猛地闭上眼，他终于射了出来。

他的身体还在迪恩的抽插下前后晃动，阴茎也胡乱摇着，精液洒得到处都是。

迪恩感觉到腿上沾到了飞来的液体，才意识到卡西迪奥的确被自己操射了。他退了出来，将卡西迪奥转了个身，托起他的脸，吻了吻他。“你还好吗？”

“嗯。”卡西迪奥目光有些涣散，蓝眼睛蒙着一层水雾。他喘着气，微微仰头看着迪恩，觅宝一样地找寻迪恩的嘴唇，然后软绵绵地蹭了上来，双手搂住迪恩的脖子。事实上，他爽得不像话，这是他有生以来最棒的一次高潮，就好像他以前从未高潮过一样。

“你太辣了。”迪恩热切地吻着他，吮着他的舌头，又舔过他的嘴角，他的鼻尖，和他眼旁的泪珠。“来，腿放上来。”迪恩托起卡西迪奥的屁股，让他的背贴在墙上。卡西迪奥顺从地抬起腿，双脚相缠揽住了迪恩的腰。四分卫的力量值得信赖，所以他放心地几乎把全身的重量都压在迪恩的胳膊上。他的穴口被操得无法合拢，所以迪恩很轻易地就将阴茎再次插进了他的身体里。

高潮后的后穴更加脆弱了，卡西迪奥呻吟了一声。然后他意识到自己的音量又有点大了，立刻紧紧地闭上了嘴。

“哈哈哈。如果你想叫的话，就咬我的肩膀吧。”

“嗯。”卡西迪奥伏在迪恩肩上，嘴唇轻轻地在他的皮肤上摩擦。

他深褐色的短发已经被汗水浸湿了，事实上他的身体内外都那么湿润，他的皮肤呈现出一种淫荡的粉色，好像被热气蒸过。迪恩侧过脸，将鼻子蹭进他的头发里。“你闻起来像一颗熟透了的桃子。我也想咬你，我想吃了你。”

迪恩开始了缓缓的抽送。即使卡西迪奥已经适应了这个尺寸，但他始终是处在被完全撑开的状态，甬道中的摩擦那么强烈地刺激着他的神经，他可以清晰感受到迪恩阴茎的轮廓，甚至是安全套上凸起的花纹。他的确很想喊叫，于是他用上了牙齿，真的像仓鼠一样舐咬着迪恩的肩膀，不过没有用力，只是轻微地啃，磨得迪恩心痒。

“我下次会在床上操你，你可以尽管大声地叫。”

“好的。”卡西迪奥甜甜地应着。当然，这不算什么约誓，只是做爱时的情话。

迪恩也开始吻他的肩膀和脖子，后来变成了吮吸，似乎急着在他肌肤上留些印记。身下的抽插再次变得猛烈起来，而且这个姿势似乎更容易压迫到卡西迪奥的敏感点，他的阴茎又开始半硬着吐出前液，一下一下地打在迪恩的小腹上，与他那完美的腹肌之间粘连起淫靡的黏丝。这不像是又一次勃起，而是刚才高潮的余韵，是后穴的快感在继续延伸。

“迪恩，迪恩…”他被摇得头更晕了，只能无意义地念着迪恩的名字。他不想思考了，完全交出了自己，因为他真的被操得太舒服了，浑身每一个细胞都叫嚣着满足，四肢百骸已不受自己控制，随意地、散漫地处在极乐的的状态，如同在云端醉舞。

“卡斯，我要射了。”

“嗯，快来吧。”卡西迪奥回过神，稍微直起上半身，努力随着迪恩抽送的频率夹紧和放松着自己的臀缝。迪恩被他的反应取悦了，他把他使劲压在墙上，用一种似乎想把他操进墙里的劲头撞入他。卡西迪奥捧住迪恩的脸，半吻半咬地叼住了他的唇，他们的舌头渐渐纠缠在一起，就连迪恩高潮时发出的低吼，也仿佛被卡西迪奥吞了下去。

迪恩平静了几秒，然后依旧抱着他，挪动两下坐在了马桶盖上。卡西迪奥也就这么骑在他身上，仍能感到体内稍稍变软的迪恩的阴茎。

两人都喘着粗气。迪恩用鼻子蹭着他的心口。“太棒了，我现在就想来第二轮。”

“呃…不行。”卡西迪奥紧张地板直了身体，“你离开宴会厅太久了，如果有人找你就麻烦了。”

迪恩哼了一声，抽了点卷筒纸帮卡西迪奥擦拭胸腹上的精液，手指有意无意地扫过他依旧挺立的乳尖。

“迪恩！别…”

迪恩置若罔闻，伸出舌头直接舔了上去，这让卡西迪奥抽了一口气。迪恩的嘴唇在他的胸膛上流连，手指也越来越不安分。“来嘛！真的不想再来一次？”

卡西迪奥被磨得没了力气，几乎要投降了，但他的电话忽然响了起来。“不好！”他皱着眉，急匆匆地抽身站起。迪恩的阴茎滑出他的体内，这一瞬间两个人都有些寂寞感。

“喂？”

“卡西迪奥·诺瓦克？”

“是的。”

“有人汇报迪恩·温彻斯特从宴会厅消失了，监控上看他四十分钟前跟你进了7B号盥洗室，我们准备破门而入了。”

“不不不！不要进来！”卡西迪奥大声叫着，“我们保证没做任何坏事！马上出来！给我们一分钟！”

电话那头仿佛有几个人在偷笑。“好吧，你们出来的时候，双手抬高，掌心朝外。”

“是的，我懂。”卡西迪奥松了一口气。

他们飞快地穿起衣服。迪恩的动作更迅速，他把自己整理好之后，又过来帮卡西迪奥系领带。

“算了，不系也没所谓。”卡西迪奥垂头丧气的。

“你如果衣冠不整地出去，全白宫的人都会知道你被我上了。” 迪恩眨了眨眼睛。

“他们已经知道了。”卡西迪奥揉揉太阳穴，他真想回家写辞呈，但他的论文还没做完。

“这事儿挺值得骄傲的，不是吗？”

“迪恩…”卡西迪奥被他逗笑了。他摇摇头，却没法反驳。

“给我一张你的名片。”

“什么？”

“拜托，你那公文包里，除了放安全套，总该放张名片吧。”

卡西迪奥的心跳又莫名其妙地加快了，他神情局促地把名片递到迪恩手里。

“我会打给你。”迪恩笑笑，拉开了卫生间的门。

四个保安人员齐刷刷地站在外面。

“好吧。”迪恩举起双手，潇洒地转了个圈，“我能回宴会厅了吗？”

“请吧，温彻斯特先生。”

“再见了，卡斯。”

卡西迪奥看着他的背影，觉得自己可能要用一生的时间等一个电话。

但他根本没等多久，那个电话在当天午夜前就打来了。

（全文完）


End file.
